selarut rasa sesal
by nirareta
Summary: setiap hari, miku selalu menyesal telah memutuskan untuk tidak mati.


vocaloid (c) yamaha corporation. tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

* * *

.

.

" _Kita bisa mendongeng_

 _anjing berjanggut_

 _berkeliaran di jalanan kota."_ [1]

.

.

Kalau boleh mengatakan dengan terus terang, Miku menyesal memilih tidak mati.

.

Pernah suatu hari ia makan siang di atap sekolah bersama dengan teman-temannya, kemudian saat bel masuk berbunyi, mereka bersama-sama menuruni tangga, melanjutkan candaan dan terus tertawa, sampai selanjutnya ia tersadar kalau sapu tangannya tertinggal. Dengan raut setengah panik—karena itu sapu tangan kesayangannya, sapu tangan biru muda dengan hiasan bunga matahari di salah satu ujungnya—ia kembali ke atap, seorang diri. Sapu tangannya tidak ada di tempat yang diyakininya tertinggal, tetapi terbawa angin hingga ke tepian atap.

Miku berlari mendekat, dan saat ia dapat mengambil sapu tangannya, suasana seolah memaksa kedua matanya untuk memandang ke arah jalanan dan orang-orang sekecil semut di bawah sana—dan itulah yang dilakukannya. Miku menundukkan kepala, menatap satu per satu benda-benda super mungil, tidak tahu mengapa ia melakukan hal itu. Satu pertanyaan terbesit di pikiran saat Miku mendaratkan kedua tempurung lututnya persis di pinggir gedung, kedua tangannya berada di sisi kanan-kiri tubuhnya, menekan permukaan atap; duduk bersimpuh. Merundukkan kepala. Melongok ke bawah.

 _Bagaimana kalau lompat, ya?_

.

Tapi, ia batal melakukannya.

Hal yang ia sesali.

.

.

Pernah suatu hari, Miku berjalan menyusuri jalan pulang saat terdengar bunyi-bunyian, tanda bahwa akan ada kereta yang melintas di rel beberapa meter di hadapannya. Miku berhenti berjalan tepat saat palang pembatas bergerak turun, menghalangi langkahnya yang tinggal lima-enam hitungan lagi bisa berhenti tepat di atas rel kereta api.

Tanah di bawah kedua sepatunya bergetar. Memang selalu begitu, kalau kereta semakin mendekat. Miku menunduk, menatap nanar pada rel kereta yang barangkali bisa menjadi tempatnya berpijak kini. Pandangannya kemudian terangkat, terarah pada palang pembatas yang sebenarnya bisa-bisa saja kalau ia mau melewatinya, _tinggal berjalan merunduk saja_.

Pertanyaan itu datang lagi.

 _Bagaimana kalau diterobos, ya?_

.

Tapi, ia batal melakukannya.

Hal yang ia sesali. Lagi.

.

.

Materi di kelas Bahasa Jepang hari ini adalah pelajaran mengarang. Untungnya mereka tidak diminta untuk membuat karangan—hal yang paling Miku benci, karena meskipun ia banyak bicara, tapi bukan berarti ia pandai mengurai kata-kata—hanya saja, guru yang merupakan wali kelas mereka ini menggelar sesi bincang ringan bagi beberapa anak yang ingin berbagi tentang hal yang paling disesali.

"Ayo, coba siapa yang mau bercerita, maju ke depan! Coba sebutkan, apa yang paling kalian sesali selama hidup ini?"

Miku tertegun. Ia ingin menjawab;

 _memilih untuk hidup, sayangnya_.

.

Tapi, ia batal mengatakannya.

Hal yang ia sesali. _Lagi_.

.

.

Kadang, Miku kepikiran untuk memotong rambutnya. Tapi, ia tidak jadi melakukannya. Sama seperti keputusannya untuk tidak jadi memotong lehernya. Kadang, Miku juga kepikiran untuk menenggak obat tidur banyak-banyak, sebanyak butir pakanan ikan dalam satu genggaman. Atau menyambar silet dan menggores pergelangan dengan cepat, sekilat menebas ilalang di halaman belakang.

Miku ingin berteriak.

Miku menyesal tidak mati. Miku menyesal memilih untuk hidup, memutuskan untuk terus bertahan di bantara kehidupan yang kemudian membuatnya dikelilingi oleh orang-orang bodoh. Di mana-mana selalu saja ada orang yang mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan; yang langsung marah-marah saat mendengar sekelebat kabar; yang gampang main tuding, "Bunuh! _BUNUH_!" pada semua orang di jalanan.

Ia menatap kopi panas di hadapannya.

 _Pasti akan menyenangkan kalau seisi cangkir itu diguyurkan di puncak kepala._

Suara sirine ambulan seolah membuyarkan lamunan. Miku menoleh pada asal suara, bisa melihat dengan jelas mobil ambulan yang terjebak kemacetan di jalanan. Dinding café yang hanya berupa lapisan kaca transparan memudahkannya untuk melihat ke jalanan dengan leluasa, seolah-olah pembatas itu tidak pernah disematkan sejak awal di antara mejanya dan pinggir jalan raya. Ambulans itu terjebak macet. Jepang memang macet, setahun belakangan ini. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Deretan mobil-mobil yang menghalangi ambulan itu tetap saja bergeming. Tidak mau memberi jalan.

Tanpa sadar, Miku menggeritkan giginya. Bodoh sekali. Ingin rasanya menghabiskan uang di tabungan untuk beli paspor dan pindah negara. Jangankan sibuk menganalisis seperti apa kiranya cara terbaik untuk mati, disesaki oleh orang-orang yang badannya-ada-tapi-otaknya-tidak saja sudah cukup membuatnya kesulitan bernapas. Bodoh. _Bodohbodohbodoh_. Mati saja sana! Tidak berguna!

"Jangan dilihat."

Teguran Kaito membuat Miku memalingkan kepala, terkejut. Pemuda itu sedang menatapnya—dan seolah-olah itu yang dilakukannya sejak tadi. Kaito duduk di hadapannya, kopinya sudah habis setengah, melipat kedua lengan. Pemuda itu tahu kebiasaan Miku kalau gadis itu dibiarkan melamun; pasti kumat depresinya. Pasti mendadak terlintas pikiran untuk mati. Untuk mengutuki orang-orang agar mereka mati.

Miku menghela napas. "Mereka nggak mau memberi jalan," katanya, seperti melapor, padahal jelas-jelas Kaito juga tahu apa yang terjadi. "Bukankah itu menyedihkan?"

Kaito mengangkat bahu. "Biar saja. Nyawa di sini, kan, murah."

Miku tersenyum. Terhibur. Mengerti pesan sarkartis dari Kaito. Tangannya terulur meraih secangkir kopi miliknya yang sudah lebih mendingin dibanding sebelumnya. Memutuskan untuk meminumnya saja. Batal mengguyurkannya ke atas kepala.

Tidak jadi melakukannya. _Lagi-lagi._

.

.

Dan, barangkali, ah, entahlah,

mungkin,

 _mungkiiin,_

ia hanya akan menyesalinya kembali.***

.

.

* * *

Kamis, 30 Oktober 2018 pukul 23:10:49 WIB.

[1]Penggalan sajak _Anjing dan Bir Kesembilan_ karya Djenar Maesa Ayu.


End file.
